Perfection
by eolhcsullivan452
Summary: "It would take 1000 words for her to express how much she loved Shuyin but she would have 1000 and more years to say and repeat them to him." Pre-Zanarkand War. Shuyin/Lenne


I don't own anything except for the air in my lungs, my thoughts, my personality and well many other things. LOL. But I do NOT own Final Fantasy X-2, any Final Fantasy, Kingdom Hearts or Square-Enix.

Perfection

This was stupid; she had no reason to be angry whatsoever. She knew she was being ridiculous and this thought annoyed her. And what annoyed her most was that she couldn't do anything to stop the thoughts that were now invading her mind. Letting out an exasperated sigh, she slammed the cupboard she'd been filing through. Usually when she was upset she would go to her piano and let the ghostlike presence she was so accustomed to take her over as it wrote a beautiful medley relaying what she was feeling and thinking. But she knew if she tried to do that now she would just end up with a bunch of useless, angry, hard rock songs. And that wouldn't do well to impress her strict fan base.

At that thought she ran her fingers through her long, velvety, dark brown hair. It _was _beautiful but it wasn't her anymore. When she got signed as a songstress she had to sign a contract, no real shock there. What was shocking was that they had made her agree not to cut her hair except for annual trimmings. They liked the image of it they had said. So now they more or less owned her hair. It didn't really bother her but it would be nice to be able to say, cut her hair really short when she was feeling small and such and do something crazy, something so opposite of her. She wanted to be able to hold in her hands the art that is hair. Because when you thought about it, it was a way to express yourself much like her music and an artist's easel. With a sigh, she ended the thought. There was no point to dwell on it for now the art of changing her hair… that opportunity had been thrown out the window.

So she decided on another art to relieve her emotions: baking. It was amazing how many people overlooked it as an art. But truly it was; when cracking an egg you had to be precise to not let any of the egg shell fall in to the batter much like in her dance steps if she was making a fist as a step she wouldn't want to over do it; to feel the pain as her nails seeped into her skin, especially if it was a sad song. It would ruin the whole feeling of the song. That gesture might have gone over well in a hard rock song. But once again she didn't sing those. Anyway the same concept applied when cracking eggs if you cracked it too hard you just might drop some shell into the batter. And that being a bad thing was obviously an understatement. She much enjoyed baking, and she had to laugh that, surprisingly, no tabloid had found this out yet.

Already she was beginning to forget what had upset her so much earlier. She really was overreacting. Urikka, who was both Shuyin and Lenne's best friend (also Lenne's newly discovered cousin) had admitted to once liking Shuyin. It had been on a recent shopping trip to find the bridesmaid dresses Lenne wanted in the wedding. She remembered having to run a _lot _and through many obstacles to finally evade the fans. And to amazingly hide from the public that she and Shuyin were engaged, even dating at all! The memory itself really had not been that bad--or at least to anyone else it wouldn't have been--but it had haunted the summoner for a few days. At the time she had wondered why Urikka had even brought it up. Were there ill intentions in her? Did Urikka still like Shuyin? Had Urikka hoped to end the wedding?

It was only upon replaying the event for the three hundred sixty-fifth time that Lenne finally understand. Urikka had told her so that there would be no secrets between the groom and bride once they made it official. So Urikka hadn't been the wicked old witch a corner of her mind had feared. But what did trouble her was that Shuyin had never spoken of the situation. Urikka had revealed her feelings to Shuyin. It was no secret that most people knew that Shuyin had once been a womanizer. Lenne did not judge Shuyin for this. It was all in the past. Still…she couldn't seem to squash the little voice in her head telling her that maybe things had progressed between the two more than she was aware of. And it didn't help that her fiancée had been so weird lately. She knew he was hiding something. Just didn't know what.

"Mmmm, cake! What's the occasion?"

"Shuyin!" Her heart almost exploded outside her chest. Maybe it wasn't the best idea to have her front door lead to her kitchen. She got distracted too easily. After catching her breath, she opened the screen door and let him in. He lightly kissed her on the forehead. And despite her queries she couldn't help the feelings that swarmed her at the gesture. Too soon in her mind he pulled away and gave her a scrutinizing expression.

"So…" he began. "You haven't been answering your phone. I was starting to worry."

Lenne smiled apologetically at her boyfriend. "I'm sorry, I've had it off; I got inspired and have been writing for the past few days." She didn't have to give a larger explanation than that. He'd been with her long enough to know how she got when the music called to her she pretty much cut off the world. However, right now she was lying through her teeth.

The man chuckled "I guess that you've come up with another song then? Is this one about me too?" He asked a tad bit smugly. And then Lenne was frozen in place. She had not expected this; she'd pretty much dug her own grave and any second now she'd have to reveal to him that she'd lied. And knowing her secret love, he wouldn't leave it at that. He'd have to know why she lied to him and then she'd have to reveal why she had, which would lead to him either explaining himself or not explaining himself. She dreaded the thought of both. There had to be some way to save them both the embarrassment…

"Actually it's nowhere close to being finished; someone's amazing games got me distracted." She poked him in an accusing manner. It was true she had been watching the games she'd missed live on her spherevision. "You really were amazing as always." She flashed him a grin.

Once again he chuckled. "I _am_ the star player, you know." He said jokingly. Lenne couldn't help but laugh at it. He shook his head to regain his focus.

"The past two teams we played were really good, I wasn't so sure we would win. But I knew you were watching so I had to make sure you had an entertaining show _to_ watch. If it weren't for you, Lenne, the team never would have won."

Once again a big swarm of emotions pulled Lenne in. Embarrassment, love, happiness, and a slight bit of humor. She decided to display that one. "If I'm really as big a factor as you say then how do you explain all the games you won before we met?"

He considered this for a moment and Lenne watched in amazement. It was always an interesting thing to watch him really think. He was so beautiful. Despite them both being celebrities, Lenne still wondered what could have possibly made him choose her.

"Before I met you, Lenne, I thought I would never find anyone. My old man did a real number on my personality though I hate to admit it. And yet subconsciously somehow I knew I was looking for someone that I could share a fraction of what my mom and dad shared. I still hate him, though; it's his fault mom died… Anyway, so I wanted to be worthy of the one someday who I would marry. Lenne, it really was you that allowed me to win all of those games and to be a better person than I used to be."

Tears formed at the corner of her eyes. She instantly looked down to her sparkling engagement ring, whether to add to the moment or hide how happy what he said had really made her she didn't know. But her eyes weren't fixed on it for long, for very gently he raised her chin with his index finger so that she could look out the window just above her dishwasher.

"It's raining," he said simply. Lenne couldn't help but laugh at the silly statement. "You know…" he began again. "It rained on our first date…" She didn't need to hear more to know what he was suggesting; she remembered that day perfectly. How she had reluctantly gotten him to dance in the rain with her after admitting he had never danced in a downpour before. How they had kissed for the first time then and somehow even though she barely knew him he had captured her heart. And she remembered getting sick with a cold afterwards and him taking care of her.

"Shuyin, you can't really expect me to believe that this is just happening. It's too perfect. I mean really what are the chances?" she chuckled.

He just shrugged in response. "I might have checked the weather report." He smiled humorously at her. "Can I have this dance?" Shuyin asked, extending his hand out in front of her, all signs of teasing gone. She took it without a second thought and allowed him to lead her outside. And then they were twirling together to the music they heard in their hearts. They moved to the same rhythm and Lenne truly felt like they were destined to be, from the way he touched her so gently yet firmly and the way their minds were working in perfect harmony right now. And _he _was perfect. Ever since he'd met her he'd been doing all the amazing and sometimes crazy deeds for her. How could she ever have doubted him? Who cared that Urikka had once liked him? It all seemed insignificant now.

"Shuyin-I--" She began to speak the three words that they'd never spoken to each other somehow. Ones that would surprisingly change their lives even more so but she stopped herself. She realized it would take 1000 words for her to express what he meant to her in dialogue.

"Shuyin, you're the best." She settled for that and instantly leapt up and hugged him tight. The words were usually so childish and silly sounding. But in this moment they perfectly described how she felt. He just smiled and in what felt like a lifetime to the eager Lenne, met his lips with hers. It was so much like their first kiss; Lenne couldn't help but smile beneath his lips and pull him to her tighter. It would take 1000 words for her to express how much she loved Shuyin but they would soon be married and she would have 1000 and more years to say and repeat them to him. And the cake was completely forgotten.

--

--

**Author's Note: **Wow this was so cute to write! Hopefully this wasn't too bad; I had been suffering from a severe case of writers block. Ugh. I don't even know where the idea for this story came from. LOL. Anywho I've always loved Shuyin and Lenne. Actually I started writing a story a long time ago about how they met and everything that led up to their deaths. This fanfic is actually highly connected to that. LOL. I'd lost interest in that story somehow though and I was in early stages of writing it when I _was_ writing it and looked back on it and was ashamed. But who knows maybe I'll re-write and finish it now! I'm inspired. LOL. If you think I should please let me know;) Oh and sorry if the ending seems a little sad I didn't mean for it to be and to me it really isn't. Sure they died before they could get married and such but they have eternity together in the farplane now. Anyway leave a review and tell me what you think. As always an infinity of thanks goes to my amazing beta reader Qwi-Xux you are the best!!! I love you Laura. She also helped inspire this so give her some love;) Anyway thanks for reading and as always may the light guide you;)


End file.
